


BAD STUDENT — JOHNMARK 2S #1

by boomhinata



Series: school love affair [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata
Summary: "Mark Lee, a dirección después de clases."Él es un mal estudiante, y necesita aprender una lección.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: school love affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631077
Kudos: 33





	1. did you learn the lesson?

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➸ Lemon/smut.  
> ➸ Fluff.  
> ➸ Age!gap (Mark 16 - Johnny 29)

Mark Lee, dieciséis años. Tiene buenas notas, aunque se saltea las clases y se cree rebelde. Siempre anda con su skate hacia todos lados y viste como delincuente juvenil. Realmente lucía como uno, pero cuando se ponía gafas era otra historia, parecía más un pequeño y adorable nerd.

Razón por la que nunca las usaba.

Los únicos que sabía que usaba gafas eran sus mejores amigos y su madre, por supuesto. Para los demás era algo que deseaba que jamás se enterasen.

— Buenos días. —dijo el profesor Jung cuando Mark entró al salón, veinte minutos tarde y sin siquiera saludar.

El joven se encogió de hombros y se sentó, apoyando su mochila sobre el pupitre. Sus compañeros le restaron importancia porque ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo comportarse como un imbécil.

— Buenos días, Ten. —saludó al castaño.

— Qué tal, Markie. —respondió con una leve sonrisa— Creo que el profesor Jung te odia.

— A ti te ha de odiar más. —rió de forma sarcástica echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Comenzó a tirar papeles por ahí y a moverse entre bancos, molestando o simplemente descontrolando a los demás. Ya sea por las risas o el alboroto que había, el profesor se hartó de la misma situación de siempre.

— Lee, te vas a dirección. Ahora.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si ahora no hice nada! —preguntó un joven de cabellos rojos.

— Tú no, Donghyuck. —bufó mientras algunos reían— Mark Lee.

El rubio asintió, soltando una risita altanera. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de clase y ya lo sacaban, mientras el profesor miraba hacia otro lado aprovechó para llevarse su mochila consigo.

 _¡Qué miedo, el director!_ pensó, hace rato no iba a dirección y en ese lapso de tiempo, el fósil que regía la escuela se había jubilado, por lo que todavía no había conocido al nuevo. Tan sólo sabía que se llamaba John Seo.

Se despidió de sus amigos quienes eran todos, exceptuando a Ten, igual o más flojos que él. Siempre se podía zafar del profesor Jung si Ten estaba cerca. Sospechaba que su profesor tenía una cierta atracción por el tailandés aunque éste no se diera cuenta porque su inocencia superaba los límites.

Cerrando la puerta, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en dirección hacia la oficina del director. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó y pronto se escuchó una voz grave que le puso la piel de gallina.

— Pase.

— Uhm... Hola... S-Soy Mark Lee... —balbuceó, de repente se había puesto nervioso y las palabras no le salían.

No podía creer lo lindo que era el nuevo director del colegio. Se veía joven y dios mío... Ahora debía hablar con él por su estúpido e inadecuado comportamiento en clase.

_¿Por qué no me traga la tierra?_

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mark Lee? —dijo, con una expresión tan neutra que asustaba.

— E-El profesor Jung me envió. —tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué? —habló con una ceja levantada.

— Por mi mal comportamiento en clase, director Seo. —bajó la mirada.

Johnny se paró de su cómoda silla y observó al joven frente a él más detalladamente. Un rubio bonito y con ojos de cachorrito asustado, nada parecido al rubio con sonrisa altanera que se veía tonteando en los pasillos. Llevaba observándolo desde que asumió el cargo de director y maldición, era una tentación a la que terminaría cediendo tarde o temprano. Ese niño era cautivante y tenerlo en ese estado...

Completamente sumiso.

— Hmm... ¿Y qué debería hacer contigo? —humedeció sus labios.

— Un castigo, supongo... —murmuró.

— Mírame a los ojos, Lee. —obedeció y Johnny pudo ver el nerviosismo en ellos— Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

— Está bien... —murmuró— ¿Voy a buscar mi cuaderno o...?

— No. —respondió— Vas a venir y te vas a parar justo aquí. Y de espaldas. —señaló el espacio entre su silla y el escritorio.

— N-No...

— No era una pregunta, Mark. —su voz sonó tosca y el menor simplemente obedeció.

Una vez estando allí, agradeció el estar dándole la espalda a aquel hombre, ya que su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza. ¡Él era Mark Lee, alguien que no podía ser controlado! ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan sumiso en cuestión de segundos?

— Siéntate en mi regazo. —ordenó y sin rechistar, el rubio obedeció.

Se quedó de piedra al sentir un bulto contra su trasero, para nada pequeño. Jadeó levemente y pudo sentir las manos de John Seo meterse dentro de su camiseta hasta que una quedó acariciando su abdomen y la otra jugueteando con sus pezones.

— S-Señor... N-No... Esto está m-mal... —murmuró cuando la mano en su abdomen bajó hasta quedar dentro de sus pantalones.

— Mmh, no voy a hacerte nada que no te guste. —lamió su cuello— Relájate, no voy a lastimarte. —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Antes de siquiera poder retrucar algo, Johnny comenzó a mover su mano y Mark soltó un gemido.

Sacudió su cuerpo ligeramente y sus manos se aferraron a la mano de su director, tratando de detenerlo pero fallando miserablemente en el intento.

— N-No... —balbuceó— P-Por fav-or deténgase ¡Ah! —hizo su cabeza hacía atrás.

— Los malos estudiantes merecen su castigo. —levantó sus piernas y dejó de atender su miembro para poder quitarle los pantalones, junto con su ropa interior— Y tú, debes aprender una buena lección.

Antes de siquiera poder reclamar por algo, tres de los dedos de su director se introdujeron en su boca y susurró en su oído "chupa, bebé". Mark acató la órden de forma rápida y comenzó a pasar su lengua por aquellos largos dígitos mientras que sentía su miembro ser atendido de nuevo.

— Mmhm... —gimió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas producto de la vergüenza.

— Tú naciste para esto, joder. —quitó los dedos de su boca y giró un poco su cabeza para darle un beso— Mío... —susurró sobre sus labios.

— N-No toque ahí... —se removió ligeramente cuando los dedos del castaño rozaron su entrada.

— ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no te gusta?

— N-No, yo n-nunca he estado con alguien... —jadeó, los dígitos del hombre frotando su agujero con insistencia.

— ¿Y las actividades nocturnas?

— S-Señor, n-no... Yo, uhm... —balbuceó.

Johnny giró el cuerpo de Mark, esta vez dejándolos cara a cara. Su culo quedó sobre el escritorio del cual luego arrojó todos los papeles al suelo.

— Eres bastante travieso. —pronunció y Mark pudo sentir el calor subir también a sus mejillas— Pero no eres tan rebelde después de todo, niño bonito.

— Basta...

— Lastimosamente, tú mereces un castigo y no voy a tenerte compasión. —acto seguido metió dos de sus dedos en su apretado agujero.

Mark se retorció y soltó un gemido bastante agudo, en el rostro de John Seo se acercaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sin esperar, comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera de su interior con rapidez, mientras que su otra mano seguía jugueteando con sus pezones.

— ¡Ah! —gimoteó, aferrándose con fuerza a los grandes brazos de John Seo.

Los movió simulando tijeras mientras que las manos de Mark trataron nuevamente de alejar las suyas. Era obvio que estaba avergonzado de que alguien le viera en ese estado, tan vulnerable...

Porque él era Mark Lee, el delincuente juvenil. No el maldito sumiso que estaba siendo ahora.

— Deténgase... —pidió— E-Esto no está bien...

— Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa. —sonrió, acariciando su miembro y logrando que Mark se estremeciera aún más.

Sus manos dejaron de estar sobre las de Johnny y entonces dirigió una hacia el borde del escritorio, aferrándose al mismo con fuerza. Con la otra mano tapó su boca, tratando de no soltar tantos gemidos.

Había dejado de resistirse y en él no quedaba nada de cordura como para preocuparse por ello.

Cuando los dedos de su director rozaron su próstata, intentó cerrar sus piernas. El más alto al darse cuenta, agregó un tercer dedo a sus embestidas y se metió entre sus piernas, haciéndolo soltar un par de maldiciones al aire.

Lo peor es que cualquiera podría entrar a su oficina en cualquier momento y entonces terminaría sin trabajo o en la cárcel, todo eso por un simple adolescente. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

— S-Suficiente... Ah~

Seo retiró sus dedos y procedió a desabotonar su camisa, luego se bajó el cierre de su pantalón y bajó el mismo hasta quitárselo. Cuando Mark vió el tamaño del miembro de John, su cuerpo se tensó notoriamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

— U-Usted no va a poner eso en mi... —jadeó— S-Señor, eso no va a entrar- —apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su director para empujarle— N-No- ¡Ah! —éste introdujo la punta lentamente.

— Shh... Tranquilo, pasará. Te lo prometo. —no esperó sentir los labios del mayor besando su cuello. Estaba siendo cuidadoso, como si temiera lastimar a Mark.

— Mmh... —mordió su labio inferior y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dolía.

Aunque es normal que duela, claro, si tienes a una enorme polla estirando tu estrecho y virgen trasero.

— Te sientes tan bien... —soltó cuando estuvo completamente dentro.

Mark gimió, sentía entre dolor y placer, más de lo primero puesto que era su primera vez y su director no era nada comparado a su mano.

— M-Muévase por favor... —balbuceó, si se quedaba quieto por más tiempo peor sería.

Acatando la órden de inmediato, John comenzó a moverse lentamente. Miraba las expresiones del menor constantemente para asegurarse de no estar yendo más rápido de lo que debía, realmente no quería lastimarlo.

Entraba y salía con bastante dificultad debido a la exquisita estrechez del menor, podía jurar que no había nada más placentero que su apretado interior. Disfrutaría tanto ser su primera vez.

— Ah~ —gimió, tapando su boca inmediatamente.

— Adorable. —sonrió, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus caderas.

Mark quería decirle que se detuviese, no porque no le estuviese gustando... Sino por el simple hecho de que temía que alguien más entrara a la oficina y los viera en esa pose. Su reputación de chico malo que no se dejaba dominar, se iría por el caño.

Su dignidad ya se había ido desde que cruzó miradas con su director.

— D-Deténgase... — _o no seré capaz de decirlo nuevamente después._

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? —antes de que pudiese responder Johnny se movió de nuevo, robándole un fuerte gemido.

Con una sonrisa, retomó su trabajo y aceleró sus movimientos, dificultando más al menor la tarea de no soltar ningún sonido. Paseó sus grandes manos por todo el cuerpo de Mark, no queriendo dejar ningún espacio sin explorar, él quería todo.

El menor se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de su director cuando las embestidas comenzaron a ser más certeras y sin darse cuenta, sus gemidos resonaban en el oído de Johnny, quien no podía estar más encantado con ello.

— V-Vaya más rápido, p-por favor... —pidió, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza en la piel ajena y perdiendo lo poca capacidad de pensar que le quedaba.

— Como mi bebé quiera. —lo besó y recostó su espalda sobre el escritorio.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Mark apartó rápidamente la vista, avergonzado y sintiendo sus mejillas hormiguear ante la oscura mirada que su director poseía.

— Mírame, Mark. —gruñó Johnny.

— N-No... Es vergonzoso... —mordió sus labios, tratando de no hacer ruido.

— Te ves caliente sólo con las medias puestas. —acarició sus muslos para luego subir sus manos a su cintura, agarrando con fuerza la misma para impulsarse mejor.

— Aah~ —gimió— Usted es m-muy grande... —halagó inconsciente.

El mayor se deleitaba viendo como su polla entraba y salía de la estrechez del rubio, jodidamente bueno. Como si Mark hubiese sido hecho para él, tan exquisito.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que el estudiante no fue más que un lío de gemidos, deshaciéndose con cada embestida.

Estaba llorando mientras tapaba su boca, en un vano intento de acallar sus gemidos de chica. Le daba mucha vergüenza sonar de aquella manera, y más frente a su director.

— ¡A-Ahí! P-Por favor~ —pidió cuando Johnny tocó algo dentro de él que le hizo volverse loco.

Sin meditarlo, el castaño tomó las piernas de Mark, dejándolas contra su pecho mientras seguía arremetiendo aquel punto con fuerza.

Lo tomó un poco por sorpresa cuando con sus manos el más bajito tomó su rostro, buscando sus labios. Aún así él le correspondió de forma dulce, tironeándole el labio inferior al separarse.

— ¡E-Es muy rápido! P-Por favor, n-no más... —balbuceó con la voz rota.

— Tú puedes, vamos... Sé un niño bueno, Markie...

— Y-Yo no... ¡Ah! Muy f-fuerte... No puedo más... —arqueó su espalda y dejó salir un agudo gemido mientras líneas blancas pintaban su pecho.

Gimió nuevamente cuando sintió su interior ser llenado con la cálida esencia de su director.

— ¿Como te encuentras? —murmuró, sacando un pañuelo de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

— Bien... —murmuró, dejándose limpiar por el mayor.

Cuando Johnny terminó con su trabajo, se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para luego irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Su único consuelo fue que las paredes de la oficina eran insonorizadas y sus vergonzosos gemidos no habían sido escuchados por nadie más.

 _Mi reputación, mi primera vez y mi dignidad se fueron por el caño en tan sólo un par de horas,_ pensó.

**•°•**


	2. w-what are u doing here?

Luego de haber salido casi corriendo de la oficina de su director, Mark se fue directo a casa.

Y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre, fingiendo una voz enferma.

— Má, me siento muy enfermo... Como hace una semana...

_— ¿De verdad? Oh, Markie..._

— ¿Puedo quedarme en casa ésta semana? —tosió tratando de sonar creíble.

_— Bien, yo llamaré a la escuela bebé~ —respondió— Por favor cuídate y toma algo, o dile a Ten que vaya a hacerte compañía al menos._

— Si má. —sorbió su nariz— Te quiero, vuelve pronto.

_— ¡En dos semanas Markie, espérame! —dijo alegre y luego la llamada finalizó._

Era un maldito cobarde, ahora no iría a la escuela únicamente para no ver a aquel hombre. Bueno, su dignidad ya no existía. Así que no importaba mucho su patético comportamiento.

Bufó acomodándose las gafas, luego decidió mandar un mensaje a su grupo de amigos para decirles que no iría en toda la semana porque estaba enfermo y todos le respondieron _"Que te mejores, Markie" "x2" "x3" "x4" "x5"_ y Ten le escribió por privado que iría a verle mañana día martes.

Lo agradeció, realmente necesitaba con quién platicar lo sucedido. No quería traumar a Chittaphon mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero era inevitable.

-

Al día siguiente se despertó y eran como las 12:45 cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta. Juzgando por la hora, debía ser Ten ya que salían y media de la escuela y su casa no quedaba muy lejos.

— ¿Estás bien? —se metió apenas el rubio abrió la puerta— Traje sopa y otras cosas y... Un momento... ¡Tú no estás enfermo, Mark Lee!

— No, no lo estoy. Pero gracias por la sopa, eres el mejor. —le dió un abrazo.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó y el rostro del rubio se puso rojo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo? —rió.

— Tu sonrojo te delata. —lo miró fijamente— Soy despistado, pero definitivamente este no eres tú.

— ¿Por qué dices es-

— Porque jamás te afectó ir a la oficina del director.

— Bien, pero... ¿Y si no quiero contarte? —Ten suspiró.

— No me cuentes si no quieres, iba a decirte quién se me había declarado.

— ¿¡Quién se te declaró!? —gritó.

— ¿Y si no quiero contarte?

Mark bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es que es distinto.

— No, no lo es. Tú me cuentas y yo te cuento, fácil.

Chittaphon tenía dos facetas, o era como un niño o podía ser bastante serio. Menos a la hora de hablar de sexo, puesto que se ponía nervioso y se coloreaba como un tomate, yéndose lejos de cualquier lugar en el que mencionaran algo sobre tener relaciones.

— ¿Debo ser directo?

— Sí.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿De verdad verdad?

— ¡Sí, Mark, sí!

— Bien...

— Ya habla, no voy a juzgarte por lo que sea que hayas hecho ahora.

— Conocí al nuevo y lindo director del colegio, también tuve sexo con él. 

— ¡Ves! No era tan difícil decirm- Espera, ¿Qué? —el rostro de Ten se puso completamente rojo.

— Lo que oíste.

— Jesús.

— Pedí permiso para faltar toda la semana a clases.

— Ay dios.

— Soy una vergüenza.

— N-No, claro que no... S-Sólo te acostaste con el director, es decir, no es tan malo. —trató de darle apoyo— ¿Cuántos años se llevan? Más de diez seguro y oh Dios... Bueno, es ilegal y ambos perderían si alguien se entera de ésto y... Estarás bien, yo no voy a decirle a nadie. —le abrazó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

— Soy un imbécil. —chilló, tomando el tupper en el que Ten le había traído sopa— Pero me encantó, para qué voy a mentirte.

Almorzó en silencio mientras Ten sólo le miraba tratando de decirle algo, mas no sabía qué.

— Y... ¿Quién se te había declarado? —preguntó Mark.

— Nadie, sólo era una estrategia para que me contaras. —se rascó la nuca.

— Uhm... Bueno. —le sonrió— Gracias por escucharme, Jungwoo o Winwin me habrían gritado hasta la muerte.

— Para eso estamos los amigos. —golpeó suavemente su brazo.

Pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos y antes de irse, Ten le pasó los apuntes de ese día, prometiendo que le iría a dejar lo de los siguientes días el sábado. Realmente agradecía tenerlo.

-

Cuando quiso acordar ya era viernes, y estaba demasiado aburrido. Aunque para ser honestos, no quería regresar a la escuela.

Bueno, más bien no quería cruzar miradas con el director. Aún estaba avergonzado por haber tenido sexo con él y dejarse ver tan vulnerable. ¡Mark Lee no era vulnerable! Claro que no, sólo que su director lo ponía demasiado sumiso y...

Siempre había sido un maldito sumiso, sólo que lo ocultaba tras esa fachada de chico malo.

Porque antes de convertirse en un irreverente, todos lo molestaban por ser nerd, por ser muy callado y demás. Y ahora, todo se venía abajo nuevamente. Se dió una bofetada en su interior y deseó jamás haber sido enviado a la oficina del director.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá-cama de la sala, con pereza de soltar las mantas, bajando un poco el volumen de la música y fue derecho hasta la puerta.

Él, todo inocente pensando que podía olvidar todo, abrió la puerta sin siquiera ver quién era. Frente suyo, estaba John Seo, el hombre que había sacado a la luz su lado más sumiso.

— Buenas tardes, jóven Lee. —apenas escuchó la voz de su director frente a él, cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Mierda, mierda, muchísima y mucha más mierda.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que los nudillos de Johnny resonaran en la puerta de nuevo. Aunque esconderse no era una opción, puesto que ya le había visto. Llamar a la policía tampoco, no tenía nada de qué acusarlo.

La puerta seguía sonando y cuando sintió que iba a tirarla abajo de tanto golpear, abrió. Se dió el lujo de mirar cómo iba vestido y casi muere ahí mismo, en traje se veía guapísimo.

Luego estaba él, trayendo sólo una remera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ropa interior.

— Es de mala educación no saludar, y cerrarle la puerta en la cara a las personas. —su director le miró con una ceja levantada.

— L-Lo s-siento... Y-Yo... —tartamudeó— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —volvió a ponerse firme, aferrándose a la manija de la puerta.

— No estabas yendo a la escuela, mi deber como director es ir a verificar qué sucede. —se encogió de hombros— Tu madre llamó y avisó a la escuela que estabas de viaje, pero parece que sólo ella se fue.

— Estoy justificado. Además, no es asunto suyo. —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— Es asunto mío, claro que sí. ¿Acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de que tú quieres evitarme? —se acercó más hacia su cuerpo— Tú te haz portado mal conmigo. Debería castigarte.

— Mire, s-si usted no se va y-yo voy a llamar a la policía. —amenazó.

Algo importante aquí es que había olvidado quitarse sus gafas.

— Eres adorable. —susurró el mayor para luego acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y besarlo.

Mark iba a protestar hasta que sintió la mano de su director agarrarle con firmeza por la cintura y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua del mayor se añadió al beso. No se dió cuenta cuando estuvieron dentro de su hogar y cuando lo hizo, fue por el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Había caído nuevamente.

Se dió cuenta de lo mucho que habían avanzado cuando Johnny quedó de espaldas sobre el sofá-cama y con él arriba.

— Ponte de rodillas, Mark. —el rubio obedeció— Ahora, desabrocha mis pantalones y abre bien la boca.

Condujo sus manos temblorosas hasta el zipper del pantalón y lo bajó hasta que la erección del mayor quedó libre frente a él. Se relamió los labios, _eso no entraría ni de broma en su boca._

— Chupa. —le acarició el cabello.

Tímidamente, tomó la polla del mayor y la acercó hasta sus labios, lamiendo la punta a forma de prueba. Sabía raro, pero en ese momento en todo lo que podía pensar era en complacer a su director.

No entendía que demonios estaba mal con él, ni por qué su sumisión y el deseo de complacer a Johnny.

Tomó aire antes de meterse todo lo que pudo en la boca. Curiosamente fueron más de diez centímetros los que entraron en su cavidad bucal. Parece que tenía un talento para hacer felaciones y recién ahora se estaba enterando de ello.

Si no veía mal, la polla de John Seo medía unos veintitrés centímetros.

— Tú eres jodidamente bueno, naciste para esto. —gruñó, jalando su cabello de forma ruda.

Movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, masturbando lo que no entraba en su boca y soltando ligeros gemidos. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas debido a que su director movía las caderas al compás de él, haciendo que su polla llegue aún más profundo.

El castaño gozaba la vista de la rosada boca del rubio tragándose su miembro, sin contar que aún tenía sus gafas puestas y tenía unas ganas impresionantes de follarlo en cada rincón de la casa. Había desarrollado un fetiche hacia Mark con gafas.

— M-Mierda. —jadeó.

Quitó su pene de su boca y comenzó a besar la punta. El más bajito movía sus manos lenta y tortuosamente mientras que chupaba, lamía y dejaba besos en la punta. Gimió frustrado cuando Johnny lo apartó.

— Quiero follar tu boca. —habló— Sé un niño bueno y pon tus manos en tu espalda. —ordenó.

Obedeció rápidamente, abriendo su boca e incitando al mayor. Johnny introdujo su palpitante polla en la cavidad bucal del rubio para luego comenzar a moverse de forma lenta, puesto que de seguro era su primera vez haciendo esto.

Mark hizo contacto visual con el castaño mientras éste comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. El sonido de su linda boca tragándose su miembro le ponía aún más caliente, si es que era posible.

— J-Joder... —jaló su cabello de nuevo, comenzando a joder su boca con más fuerza y provocando que el más bajo hiciera algunas arcadas— Tu boca es tan buena, voy a correrme pronto.

Al escuchar eso, Mark se motivó a frenarlo y volver a tomar él la iniciativa. Se sorprendió cuando Johnny le cedió el mando, sin embargo no lo desaprovechó. Tomó aire y cuando menos lo esperó se había metido _todo_ el miembro de su director en la boca.

Seguía sin entender cómo es que se sentía tan atraído a su director como para acceder a todo con él.

— Eres genial bebé. —Mark soltó un gemido, sintiendo como sus mejillas le hormigueaban.

— Córrase en mi boca. —dijo sin pudor alguno para luego seguir chupando.

Siguió engullendo con dedicación la enorme polla del mayor incluso cuando éste trató de alejarlo para no hacer un desastre en su cara.

El castaño terminó corriéndose con fuerza en la boca y cara del rubio, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba mal el hecho de haber amado como lucía Mark de rodillas frente a él, con restos de semen en sus gafas y unas gotas traviesas resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

Gimió cuando los labios del rubio se cerraron nuevamente alrededor de su polla, terminando de quitar hasta la última gota.

— Haz sido un niño bueno. —lo dejó de pie frente a él—Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte?

— F-Fólleme. —se acercó hasta rozar sus labios— Como usted más quiera. 

Lo besó con rudeza antes de empujarlo al sofá y dejarlo boca abajo, apreciando lo lindo que se veía su culo. No resistiendo la tentación, le propinó un fuerte azote, recibiendo un suave gemido como respuesta al estímulo.

Retiró la remera de Mark con rapidez, sin ser brusco, y la arrojó por ahí. Hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo en cuestión de segundos.

Repitió el mismo proceso para luego quedar completamente desnudo, sacándose su ropa en tiempo récord.

— Chupa. —ordenó, poniendo su mano frente a él.

El rubio acató rápidamente la órden y comenzó a lubricar los dedos de su director, agradeciendo el no tener que estar mirándole. Se había comportado como un completo experto hace unos minutos atrás, pero la verdad es que aún sentía vergüenza.

— Eres precioso. —susurró para luego besar suavemente sobre su espalda.

Acto seguido, empujó dos de sus dedos dentro y el rubio se removió, dejando su culo más en alto.

Gimió con fuerza cuando los dígitos comenzaron a moverse dentro de él, preparándole para recibir su polla.

— A-Ah... Mmhn. —enterró su cara en la almohada.

Siendo ambicioso, el director metió un tercer dedo dentro del alumno y los movió con fuerza. Mark meció sus caderas en busca de más contacto y gimió cuando lo obtuvo, aunque aún sentía que no era suficiente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse cuando los falanges de Johnny llegaron más profundo en su interior, acariciando su próstata.

— M-Más p-por favor~

— Cariño... Tan sólo mírate. —susurró el mayor— Tomas tan bien tres dedos, ¿Por qué no probar con cuatro?

Apenas terminó de introducir el cuarto dígito, el menor soltó un gemido agudo y arqueó su espalda abruptamente. La sensación de placer lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Sentía como su pequeño cuerpo se desmoronaba con cada embestida que los dedos de su director le daban, rozando su próstata.

— Q-Quiero más... Por favor~ 

Johnny quitó sus dedos para luego tomar su pene con su mano, alineándolo con su rosado agujero para luego sin previo aviso meterse por completo de una sola vez. Mark gritó de placer, escondiendo su cara en la almohada después.

Las manos del mayor fueron a parar a la pálida cintura del rubio, tomando con fuerza para luego comenzar a impulsarse. Iba a joderlo sin ninguna restricción, sin ni una pizca de compasión.

— U-Usted va m-muy r-rápido... —soltó un gemido ahogado, su cintura probablemente estaría llena de muchos moretones luego— P-Por favor n-no haga más m-marcas...

Hizo oídos sordos a la petición del alumno y se concentró en su burbuja de placer.

— Te encanta que sea rudo pequeño, amas tenerme dentro de ti. —besó su espalda.

— S-Si... Por favor...

En un movimiento, los brazos del mayor cruzaron por su pecho y lo atrajeron hacia él, quien continuó moviéndose y haciendo al rubio gemir, puesto que justo en esa posición llegaba más dentro.

— ¡A-Ah! —gritó— U-Usted es m-muy brusco...

— Bésame. —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el menor girara su cabeza para poder cumplir con su órden.

Se besaron de forma sucia, sintiendo las lágrimas de placer que Mark contaba entre el beso. El menor tenía agarrados los cabellos suyos y correspondiéndole con alegría, como siempre que lo tocaba.

— D-Director S-Seo... Ya n-no puedo aguantar más... —sollozó.

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran las pieles chocando y los agudos gemidos de Mark, quien tenía lágrimas rodando por sus lindas mejillas.

— Córrase dentro de mi... Por favor~ —pidió el menor con un gemido.

Unas embestidas más y terminó por ensuciar su abdomen al igual que sintió su trasero ser llenado con la cálida esencia de su director.

Cuando los brazos de Johnny aflojaron su agarre, Mark cayó desplomado en el sofá-cama y su primer instinto fue meterse bajo las mantas, tratando de esquivar la mirada que su director le estaba dando.

— Tenemos que hablar, Mark.

— No quiero.

— Es importante.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero.

— Sabes que ésto está mal. —suspiró— Sin embargo, yo no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

— Yo no creo que pueda resistirme a usted, director.

— La verdad es que estoy muy interesado en ti. Desde que llegué a la escuela, para ser preciso.

— ¿E-En serio? —asintió.

— Así que, dejando de lado todo esto y el hecho de que es ilegal... ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? —se abrochó los pantalones— Sé que eso iba antes de ésto, pero tú, me gustas demasiado.

— Oh...

— No debes aceptar si no quieres.

— No, no, sí quiero. Es sólo que me puso nervioso lo que acaba de decir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que me gustas?

Mark asintió todo sonrojado.

— Eres adorable. —se recostó a su lado— ¿Tu madre?

— Está de viaje.

— Entonces no hay riesgo en que me quede aquí a tu lado un rato.

— No... —pasó tímidamente su brazo por su pecho, recostándose en él.

Ambos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño luego, disfrutándose el uno al otro.

_Quizá no fue tan malo ir a dirección._

_En definitiva, no lo fue._


End file.
